Living a Nightmare
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: AU. It all started when Inu and Kag were slacking off. Can they live through this living nightmare and find a way to return home? rating will probably go up. InuKag R&R onegai
1. Prologue

well.. I've been working on a cool picture - my best ever of Inu-yasha and Kagome - I just finished it, in fact.. and it gave me this idea.. I'll try and work it out - and don't worry! I'll be writing a sequel to A Little Lovin' sometime soon, due to popular request and my own musings and ponderings on what Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kouga etc, etc. will say to them :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.. however, I do own this purtyful pic of him and Kagome that I drew!  
  
Living A Nightmare (title subject to change)  
  
Prologue  
  
Mrs. Higurashi climbed up the steps, heart and steps heavy. Ever since Kagome and her not-so-friendly-friend Inu-Yasha Tetsuji had mysteriously disappeared some four odd months before, Ame Higurashi had been cleaning her daughters room, hoping that somehow, someday, Kagome would return. Ame opened the door to Kagome's room, but certainly wasn't expecting to see what she saw.  
  
There was Kagome, and her silver haired friend, laying on Kagome's bed, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing. Around the room were scattered a few odd artifacts, a sword, a staff, backpacks, pouches, a flowing book, and an odd necklace hung around Kagome's neck, giving off a pale light that illuminated Kagome's sleeping features. Mrs. Higurashi dropped the handle of the vacuum, letting it fall to the floor with a thump. Kagome's eyes opened, and she sat up, her senses obviously sharper than they had ever been before.  
  
"K..Kagome?!?" Ame asked, hand clenched over her heart.  
  
Kagome looked around, taking in the familiar - and yet strange - decor of her bedroom. "Mama? What.. How? We're home?" She looked at her mother in silence for a minute, before laughing out loud and poking Inu-Yasha in the side until he woke up. "Inu.. Inu! Wake up! We're back home!"  
  
"Huh..Wha?" Inu-Yasha obviously wasn't a morning person, but he sat up anyways, and looked around. "This is.."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We're home!" Inu-Yasha crowed, pumping his fists in the air, and then grabbing Kagome and kissing her. This last was a little too much for Ame, and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was her daughter watching her worriedly. She sat up, blinking, and looked around, realizing that she had somehow been brought down to the living room. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted, Mama. I guess seeing us back home was a little bit of a overload for your mind." Kagome smiled, head cocked ever so slightly to one side.  
  
"I'm glad to have you back, Kagome-chan, but where have you two been?"  
  
"Now -that's- a long story, Mama. I wouldn't know where to begin." Kagome answered, then sat down, leaning against the back of the couch with Inu-Yasha's hands resting lightly on her shoulders. And that's when Ame noticed that they weren't wearing modern clothes - at least, she didn't think that the leather bracers Inu-Yasha was wearing were modern clothing.  
  
"Just start at the beginning, sweety." Ame answered.  
  
"At the beginning? Heh, okay. But we'll probably be sitting here for a while." Kagome closed her eyes, revealing odd tattooed on eyeshadow that was teal in color. She opened them again, and Inu-Yasha gently squeezed her shoulders. "The beginning.. I guess it started when Iyako-sensei assigned our science/chemistry project..."  
  
____________  
  
well... that's it for the prologue ^_^ chapter one coming soon! R&R 


	2. It Begins

hehe, I'm on a roll.. here's chapter 1! and since I have yet to get any reviews (duh, I just posted the prologue!) I won't be answering any XD here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own him.. but I wish I did.. I bet he's a great lover XD  
  
Living a Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1 - It Begins  
  
"..And for this project you will have a partner - no groans, now - and I will choose who your partner is. Now then.." Iyako-sensei shuffled his papers, then set them down on his desk. Walking down the aisles, he called out the pairings. "..Ookami Kouga with Yasute Ayame. Kodachi Kikyo with Furikii Naraku. Ofuda Miroku with Taijiya Sango. Tetsuji Inu-Yasha with Higurashi Kagome. Tetsuji Sesshomaru with Mikaido Rin. Hyako Shippo with Irushi Souten.." Iyako-sensei ignored the groans of protests around the room - particularly from Sango.  
  
"Why the pervert? With me? Why?!?" Sango railed, shaking her fists dramatically at the classroom ceiling. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Souten and Kikyo watched her, laughing. The six girls were best friends, and you rarely saw them go out to the mall or to a movie without at least a few of the others. Miroku watched her with a perverted gleam in his eyes - naturally, while Naraku, Kouga, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha watched with varying degrees of amusement and boredom on their faces. Except for with Inu-yasha. He could care less who was paired up with whom, except for one minor thing. He did -not- want to be stuck with Kagome for two weeks.  
  
"Now then.." Iyako-sensei had returned to his desk. "Before any of you ask to be switched with someone else, let me make sure that you know that I will prolong the amount of time and the hardness of your project for each time you protest. I expect you to work -together- and have your project ready in two weeks' time. Dismissed." The bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom, Sango still railing about the unfairness of being paired up with the local Pervert.  
  
Kagome slapped Sango's arm lightly. "Chill out, Sango-chan! It's not the end of the world."  
  
"-You- don't know the torture my life will become, Kagome. -He- will grope my ass-!! Hentai!" Sango spun around and smacked Miroku, hard. She glared at Miroku, who just got back to his feet, grinning and rubbing his cheek. "Keep your hands off of my ass, Ofuda Miroku!"  
  
"But my dear Sango, I was merely expressing my appreciation for your charms." Miroku protested.  
  
"Right.. And I secretly have a night job as a fuckin' hooker." Sango scoffed.  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, I take a hundred johns a night.. Of course I don't, you sick fuck! Why would I want a night job like that when my weekend job pays more than enough yen? Hentai no baka!" Sango fumed.  
  
"You mean you don't-"  
  
"Don't you -dare- compleat that sentence, Ofuda Miroku! If you do, I swear I will put your sorry ass in the hospital for a year." Sango said, lethal threat lacing her voice. Miroku wisely didn't say anything, and Sango turned back to Kagome, anger still flaring in her eyes. "You were saying, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Have fun! I think you like him more than you let on." Kagome said, then ran for the open doors with Sango hot on her heels, telling her to take that back. Just another ordinary day in Kowarazu High.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do we have to do this damn project?" Inu-Yasha grumbled the next day, lounging on Kagome's living room couch. "And why did I have to be paired up with a stupid bitch like you?"  
  
"Shut up." Kagome answered, throwing a rock at his head. "It's not like it was my idea, jerk."  
  
"Watch where you throw things, bitch!" Inu-yasha yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, but I don't have to look to know that I hit you square on." Kagome answered, tossing another rock up and down idly.  
  
"That ain't what I meant!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then- Aw, hell.. Just don't throw any damn rocks at my head, bitch. Ow! Hey! What was that for?!?" Inu-yasha asked, glaring daggers at Kagome.  
  
"My name is not 'bitch'. It's Kagome, and I'll keep throwing rocks at you until you use it." Kagome answered, glaring right back at him.  
  
"Keh. I'll call you whatever I damn well want, wench." Another rock hit his head. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. 'It's going to be a loong day..' She thought, tea and crumpets on a tray in her hands.  
  
~*~   
  
Around ten P.M. that night, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had forgotten all about their science/chemistry project and were playing head to head on Project: Gotham Racing, with Kagome leaving Inu-Yasha in the dust. They'd been playing for four hours straight, and while Kagome's butt had gone numb two hours before, she wasn't about to admit it. Her car on the game crossed the finish line, with Inu-yasha's car crossing less than a minute later.   
  
"Damn, how'd you get so good at this?" Inu-yasha asked, massaging his sore hand.  
  
"My little brother likes to play, and makes me play with him. If you think I'm good, you should go head on with Sota. he's better than I am." Kagome answered with a yawn. She stood up, stretching, then walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Inu-yasha followed her, and both of them looked around for something resembling edible food. Kagome slammed the fridge door, sighing.  
  
"Damnit, nothing to eat." She grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I found some ramen!" Inu-yasha said, tossing a couple packages at her. "Make food, wench."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Kagome answered in a singsong voice.  
  
"Keh." Inu-yasha sat on the counter and folded his arms, waiting silently. Kagome glared at him, and if looks could kill he would have been six feet under. She made the ramen, and the two ate in silence. Kagome tossed her bowl into the sink and walked towards the kitchen door. Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards the table.  
  
"Let me go, jackass." Kagome said, once again glaring at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Shut up, bitch. There's something wrong, I can feel it. Can't you?" Inu-Yasha gave a holier-than-thou snort.  
  
"What do you mean? And didn't I tell you not to call me a bitch?"  
  
"You ain't got any rocks, so shut up and put your fat ass back in the damn chair." Inu-Yasha growled, golden eyes glowing in the darkness of the kitchen. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Excuse me? Fat? I am -not- fat, Tetsuji Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, hands on her hips as she sent glares that promised him death. "If anyone is fat, it's Rin-chan, and she's still pretty slim. And besides--" She suddenly felt tired, and slumped tot he floor. Inu-yasha would have caught her, but he hadn't gone a foot when he was overcome by sleepiness too. When he woke up, he saw Kagome laying nearby, then sat up and looked around.  
  
"Holy hell. We ain't in Kansas no more, Toto.." He said, awed.  
  
_____________  
  
well, there's chapter one.. and so the plot begins to come to the surface... mwehehehehe... :D :D :D I am going to attempt to make the romance and the plot move slow.. no idea how successful I will be.. but I'll try it, since all the ones that have lots of reviews have slow moving plots XD   
  
R&R, onegai, minna! 


	3. An Interesting Start

hm.. only one review for this so far.. but that's a start.. *grins* my goal is 100 reviews for this story. if I get more than that, I'll be in seventh heaven XD please let me know what you think.. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you have :D oh.. and sorry about Inu and Kag's potty mouths XD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.. but I do own all of my naughty fantasy's concerning him! bwahahaha!  
  
words mean that someone is speaking in Tashu (I made that word up, btw)  
  
Living a Nightmare  
  
Chapter 2 - An Interesting Start  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly got to his feet, looking around the large room at the strangely dressed people in it. He could hear them talking to each other, and his ears swiveled around, trying to catch a word or two that he could understand. 'What the hell? Can't these people speak Japanese?' He wondered, a rumbling growl rising in his throat. One of the people - he guessed that the dork was some sort of guard - approached and said something. Inu-Yasha tried to catch a word, any word, that he recognized, but just got frustrated.   
  
"Damnit, what the hell are you saying?" Inu-Yasha growled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Can't you speak Tashu? The guard looked puzzled. He had no idea what this boy with silver hair and dog ears was saying.  
  
"Speak fuckin' Japanese!"   
  
I'm sorry, I can't understand you.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, slapping a hand to his face. 'Can't anyone in this damn place speak Japanese? What the hell is that gibberish that these freaks are speaking in?' The guard decided that the boy couldn't speak Tashu, and walked back to his post, leaning on his spear and talking with one of his friends.  
  
I don't think these people are the ones. They - or at least, he - can't speak Tashu. He said under his breath.  
  
Heh. Maybe the Lady made a mistake? The other guard said, watching the silver haired boy.  
  
Hah! More likely, the spell was too old to be trusted. The first answered with a snort.  
  
I thought the Lady said that it was infallible?  
  
Nothing's infallible, Mordan. Said a female voice. A beautiful woman stepped into the room, and looked around, quickly spotting Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She walked over to them, her pale pupil-less eyes could see the power coursing around the two, and yet could also tell that neither of the two had any knowledge of the power hidden within them.   
  
"Welcome." She said, melodious voice stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar patterns of the Japanese language.  
  
"Keh. Finally someone that can speak fuckin' Japanese. I was beginning to think that you were all a bunch of gods damned idiots." Inu-Yasha said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Some of us are idiots. But what they are speaking is Tashu, our native language."  
  
"Now I know we really ain't in Kansas anymore.."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing." Inu-Yasha sighed. "Just a quote from a stupid American movie. So, where the hell are we, wench?"  
  
"I am not a wench. And you are in Tarashu, a world of magic, I suppose you could call it. You and your wife-"  
  
"Wife? What the fuck? That bitch ain't my wife. Hell, I don't even -like- her!" Inu-Yasha yelled. All of the guards stopped talking, and stared at the steaming mad Inu-Yasha. (A/N: ooh, what a funny mental image XD)   
  
"If you do not like her, then why were you with her?"  
  
"Because our damn teacher assigned us to work on a fucking stupid school project."   
  
How odd.. Yosura said to herself. The prophecy did say that they would be together.. I assumed that meant that they were married.. "However that me be, you and she are the only ones that can save our world."  
  
"The hell?" Inu-Yasha looked confused. 'What the hell does this freaky bitch mean?'  
  
Kagome blinked, slowly waking up. She saw the high, vaulted ceiling and the ornate walls, and instantly concluded that where ever they were, they sure as hell weren't in her kitchen, or even still in her house. She stood up, and saw Inu-Yasha talking with a strangely dressed woman. 'What is this place?' She wondered, confused. 'And how on Earth did we get here. For that matter, where on Earth -are- we?'   
  
"Where are we?" She asked, succeeding in scaring the hell out of Inu-Yasha and the strange woman.  
  
"Don't do that, bitch!" Inu-Yasha hissed.  
  
"Don't call me a bitch, jackass!" Kagome shot back.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
"Up yours!"  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Shit face!"  
  
"Look who's talking, you bitch ass bastard!"  
  
Um... Yosura looked between the two teenagers yelling insults at each other. I think that that's anatomically impossible.. "Ahem."  
  
"What?" They both yelled at her.  
  
"Do you think you could stop insulting each other long enough to get back on topic?"  
  
"What topic?" Inu-Yasha asked, snorting. "All I heard was a bunch of bullshit."  
  
"Shut up, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"Make me, make me, make me!" Inu-Yasha taunted. Kagome's eye twitched, and a second later she had punched Inu-Yasha as hard as she could. Which was surprisingly hard, considering that she was only human and he was a hanyou. Inu-Yasha was knocked to the ground, and Kagome stood there, fuming. He rubbed his cheek and glared up at her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being you."  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself.:" Answered Kagome, turning away from him. Inu-Yasha scrambled to his feet, and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Damnit, bitch, you're really annoying!" He growled, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You think I don't know that I'm annoying? Especially to you? It's become my life's mission to bug the hell out of you. S'whatcha get for calling me a bitch all the time." Kagome said, shrugging.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't think of anything to say to that, except for "Keh," so that's what he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"So articulate."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"You."  
  
Yosura rolled her eyes. 'They act like children that are five winters old!' She thought, starting to get annoyed. 'Honestly.. And these are the people to save our world? I begin to wonder!' "AHEM! Children!"  
  
"We are not children!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome yelled.  
  
Oh, gods.. I think I may just go insane now and save myself the trouble of doing it later! Yosura muttered. "You are acting like children. Now, Stop yelling at each other and act your age."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha folded their arms, snorted and turned their backs on each other. Yosura face faulted.  
  
____________  
  
XDDDD!!! Oh, kami! I had alot of fun making Inu and Kag yell at each other like that! lmao! let me know what you think - and don't worry, they won't always be yelling at each other like this.. hehe:D but it's fuuuuun to make them do so.. lol! thanks to everyone that has reviewed A Little Lovin' and those that have reviewed Blind and Lovin' It, as well as this fic itself. the more reviews, the more I write and then we're all happy! *laughs* and on to the next chapter! 


	4. A Little Background

hmmmph... my internet is being stupid.. *growls at it* anyways.. since it's being stupid.. I'll probably be done with this chapter by the time it's working again, so you get a double update XD and here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned him... I think it would be a hentai manga/anime.. but I don't so it isn't.. except in my head!   
  
words mean that they are speaking in Tashu  
  
Living a Nightmare  
  
Chapter 3 - A Little Background  
  
Yosura sighed. She had managed to get the two stubborn teenagers into this small sitting room with her, but they were either ignoring each other or yelling insults at the top of their lungs. She figured that in order to tell them why they'd been removed from their home world and brought to Tarashu, they had to be at least listening to her - something that she didn't think would be too likely to happen anytime soon. Yosura rubbed her forehead, sighing again. The normally very patient and imperturbable woman felt like tying someone up just to hear someone be more uncomfortable than she was.   
  
"Will you both be quiet? You are giving me a headache, and I'm sure you want to know why you are here," She said, trying to defuse the current stalemate in which they were insulting each others choice in boy/girl friend.  
  
"He started it!" Kagome said, huffing.  
  
"Like hell I did, bitch!" Inu-Yasha shot back, glaring daggers at anything and everything in the room.  
  
"Ushi-itome!" Yosura said, out of patience. When she was satisfied that the spell had taken hold, she spoke again. "Now then. The both of you are testing my patience, and for the moment, you will be silent. You have no choice in the matter. Now," She took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that both teenagers were glaring at her with looks that promised death, and relaxed her shoulders, "I will tell you why you were brought here."  
  
'Why we were brought here?' Kagome wondered. 'Isn't this just a dream, and I'm really sleeping quietly on the floor in the kitchen?'  
  
Inu-Yasha glared, just wanting away from these annoying creatures called women. Yosura looked at them and sighed. 'Really, they are so immature. Hopefully, what they must do to save our world will make them grow up.'  
  
"Really, it started about five hundred winters ago. That is when the first signs of the great evil that we are even now fighting against turned up. Our world is in grave danger. If it is not saved, then we shall all die with it. When the evil showed up, so to did an ancient prophecy with an even older spell along it's margins. This prophecy pertains to the ones who shall save our world from destruction - you.  
  
"It reads: As evil shakes the foundation and hearth of Tarashu  
  
so shall be born a fated two  
  
to whom shall be given the ancient powers  
  
in order to fell the evil tower  
  
together they come, together they go  
  
but they cannot leave with nothing to show."  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Yosura blankly, while Kagome tried to figure out what it meant. Kagome always thought best out loud, so she was having a hard time. Inu-Yasha could really care less - he wanted to get out of this mad house and back to his own organized mess of a room on Earth, with no freaky women, no gibberish languages, and most of all, no Kagome. Yosura looked at them, seeing Inu-Yasha's bored expression, and Kagome's deep in thought one.  
  
"Please. Save Tarashu." She said simply, and removed the spell. Kagome began muttering to herself, and Inu-Yasha said 'keh' just to see if his voice really worked again. Once he was reassured that it did, he fixed an angry scowl on Yosura.  
  
"What's in it for us?" He asked, arms folded.  
  
"Ano..?" Yosura looked confused.  
  
"What do we get out of it? And hell - can't you find some other people to do this and send us back home? We ain't fuckin' RPG characters!"  
  
"We could try and find some other people to do it.. But you would still be stuck here."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"She means that they don't know how to send us back, Inu-Yasha. That's what the last part of that prophecy means. We can't return home until we have something to show for ourselves - in this case, saving the world of Tarashu."  
  
"But that's stupid!"  
  
"Everything is stupid to the stupid, idiot."  
  
"Oh shut up. What I meant was, How the freaking hell are we supposed to save a fucking world when we have no fucking 'powers'?" You could tell that he was pissed. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Watch your bloody language, jackass." She said, glaring. "Who knows? I say we do it, or at least try. You can't, after all, judge a book by it's covers."  
  
"What the fuck? How did we get to books from 'saving the world'?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe there's a bloody manual to tell us how in the bloody hell we're supposed to save Tarashu!"  
  
"Now who's forgetting to watch their language?" Inu-Yasha taunted.  
  
"I -can- give you a black eye, you egotistical bastard."  
  
"Go ahead and try, you brain dead bitch." Inu-Yasha smirked at her. (A/N: ok, so that would have been a better insult for the walking dead, Kikyo, but oh well..)  
  
"I can -also- break your nose for you. Now that I think about it, that would really improve your looks."  
  
"You wanna see ugly, go look in a mirror, bitch."  
  
"Make me, jerk face."  
  
"Excuse me. As fascinating as this is," Yosura scowled, "Could I get a straight answer or am I going to have to dig it out of your sorry hides?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Keh. I just wanna go home." Both females correctly interpreted this as acquiescence, and rolled their eyes at him. Just then a young maid came into the room, carrying a tray of snacks and some tea. She set it down on a low table, bowed, and left the room. Kagome picked up a small sandwich type thing and bit into it. Deciding that they were pretty good, she finished it off and took another. The rest of the evening was spent in talking, arguing, eating and getting lost in the palace and having to have a guard fetch Yosura so that she could guide them to their rooms. Yosura decided, as she finally got back to bed, that these strange teenagers from the world of 'Earth' could easily be the death of her.  
  
'Lady Yosura said that she would teach me how to use magic.. I wonder if I can really use magic? This might be cool..' Kagome thought, drifting off to sleep. Inu-Yasha's thoughts weren't so sanguine.  
  
'Damnit to hell! I am not going to take sword lessons from some kid just because I don't know how to use a sword!' He fell asleep with a scowl on his face.  
  
Things weren't looking up for the misplaced teenagers from Tokyo, Japan.  
  
_____________  
  
well, there's the third chapter.. next chapter, The Adventure Begins! as always, let me know what you think, and whether I'm keeping them in character or not.. er.. scratch that.. Kagome doesn't normally swear this much, even in the Jap subbed version. oh well.. hehe, maybe I'll have the next chapter done before the internet decides to work, too.. sometimes, I really hate our ISP... R&R onegai and I -know- the prophecy is really cheesy.. but aren't alot of prophecy's? lol:D 


End file.
